Wiser before or after
by puppypants
Summary: Tim has to have his wisdom teeth pulled and Tony is there, trying his best to see him through it.
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own NCIS

Thanks Deb for proof reading, you're a doll! Looking forward to your upcoming story!

Tony stepped into the dentist office surprised to see McGee standing behind the glass talking to the receptionist. She was trying to talk over him as he enthusiastically discussed jet packs with anyone in the vicinity who was willing to listen even if his words were slurring.

"Well, you are going to have to take a seat Tim. Your ride has not yet arrived..." The secretary spotted Tony standing at the window, using his charm to apologize with a toothy smile for McGee's behavior. "Now would this be your ride Tim?"

Tim looked at Tony, a goofy grin spreading over his face. "Tony! Deez people deshided to pull my wishdom teeth out..." McGee disappeared as he ran from the window to the waiting room door while he kept talking to him. The door near Tony, rattled as he could see Tim was having a tough time turning the knob to open it. There were two loud thumps on the door. That caused the receptionist to disappear, assisting Tim in his efforts with the door.

Tony listened as the receptionist tried to reason with Tim. "Now, Tim. Kicking the door will not open it." Tony felt sorry for her as she attempted to stay calm during her six-foot-two male patient's medicated high.

Tony was beginning to worry what he gotten himself into, agreeing to take care of Tim following the surgery to distract his wisdom teeth.

The door opened and Tim ran to Tony with his arms wide open, grabbing him into a big, sloppy bear hug. "Tony! I mished you! Are you here to clean your teesh?" Tony noticed that Tim's mouth was full of gauze.

"I'm so sorry about this Mr. DiNozzo. He seems to be having a strong reaction to his meds. He was out cold when we finished and we were unable to wake him so we counteracted his response to the laughing gas with meds to bring him out of it. Now, as you can see, he's obviously still loopy but full of energy. If you prefer he stay here to ride it out..."

"No, no. He's my probie, um, I mean, we're really close; we work together so, I should be able to handle him." They looked at Tim as he flung cushions off the couches of the waiting room.

"I sink I lost my turtle, Skippy. Did yousss see'm?" Tim turned to them scratching his head. "I'm pretty sure he was waiting for me. Sometimes he wears a hat." Tim traced the outline of a small hat in the air over his head.

The receptionst looked at Tony with a look of worry then shrugged. "The doctor should be right with you to discuss his postoperative instructions." She replaced the cushions then headed back into the office.

Tony wrapped his arm around McGee's shoulder. "Now, let's get something straight her, probie. You have to listen to me and behave, okay?" Tony felt confident he would be able to handle this, how hard could it be. Tim would probably be asleep in minutes.

McGee looked at Tony sadly, "Where's Gibbish and Zeeee-vah? I mish dem."

"It's just me and you kid." Tony looked at the receptionist, through the window, skeptically as he patted Tim on the shoulder. He was starting to wonder if he would need to call for back-up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctor confirmed to Tony that Tim was indeed having an unusual reaction to his meds and to make sure he watched him closely over the next few hours or until he eventually fell asleep.

Tim leaned on Tony as they walked to his car. Tony left Tim at the passenger side as he hurried over to the driver's side. "Okay, get in buddy." When he looked over the roof Tim was gone; he scanned the parking lot. "Tim?"

He heard giggling, "I'm under here!"

"Under where?" Tony leaned down towards the ground next to his car, following McGee's voice.

More giggling prompted Tony to quickly get on all fours finding Tim lying on the asphalt, on the other side of his car, holding his stomach as he laughed.

"Tim?"

"You said...under...wear." Tim was breathless from laughter.

Tony rolled his eyes as he made his way to Tim, lifting him up by his wrists. "So, whatever they have given... you has turned you into a giggling, six-year-old, strung out on a sugar high. If you don't... behave yourself, you will lose your tv privileges, young man." Tony struggled to lift him, as Tim flopped and sagged, too weak from laughing. Tony pushed him against the car to hold him up as he fumbled with the door handle. Tim began to slide down the car, his knees buckling. "Stay still, McLoopy."

"Mc..Mc..Donald's! Can we go there? Then me and you could go in the ball pit. Wouldn't dat be f-f-fun, Tony?" Tim stuck out his pouty, bottom lip as he batted his long eyelashes at Tony trying to convince him.

"Wow, kid. You are really out of it." Tony grinned as he imagined Tim painstakingly maneuvering his big body through the child's gym. Tim squirmed as Tony opened the door and tried to push him into his seat. "Bet that would be worth witnessing," he said to himself.

"I don wanna...um, get in your car. Mine's bedder." Tony pushed on Tim's chest as he pulled the seat belt over his body securing him. Tony closed the door carefully so as not to slam one of Tim's fidgeting hands or loosely, kicking feet.

"I will not not take that comment to heart, taking into consideration the fact that you are wasted right now, probie."

Tony entered the car, sitting just in time to see Tim leaving. "Oh, no you don't!" as Tony grabbed for him missing his arm by inches. Tony ran, catching Tim, wrapping his arms around his waist, then frog walking him back to the passenger side. He returned him to his seat.  
"Now stay there Timmy, or no ice cream and My Little Pony after dinner!" Tony pointed his finger at him with a stern look.

Tim looked as if he was about to cry. "I'm sorry." He said meekly. Tony closed the door then hit the lock button on his remote, scurrying to his side. He could see Tim through the windows unlock his door as he again ran from the car.

Tony was ready for him this time, hiding by the side of the car ready to grab him. He grabbed a fist full of his shirt as he pushed on his back, leaning him against the car while Tim wiggled relentlessly. Tony scanned the parking lot not wanting to upset any innocent bystanders as he quietly placed Tim's wrists in handcuffs, behind his back.

"Nuh, uh, you can't do that. That's unfair. Youre cheating." Tim looked back at him

"Timmy this isn't a game. You left me with no other choice." Tony guided him back into his seat for the third time replacing the seat belt with triumph. "There! Let's see you get out of that Houdini."

"But no." Tim looked down as he shook his head. "I won't do it again, please." Tim looked at Tony, pleadingly. "And...who's Houdini?"  
"Tim, I gave you three chances. Now quiet, we'll be home soon."

Tim looked as if he was about to start a tantrum as he swung his head back into his head rest with force. "No!"

Tony ran to the driver's side looking over his back to make sure Tim's blood curling scream didn't attract attention. How could he explain a wasted, handcuffed man, screaming bloody murder in his car to a police officer.

As soon as he entered, he slapped an open palm over Tim's mouth. "Timmy, you gotta help me here. You're squashing any hopes I may have of ever being a father, not to mention the strength and devotion of our friendship. Now could you please behave?"

Tim's wide-open eyes closed as he began to wail. Tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Tony! You think we're good friends and I'm being mean to you! I love you, T-t-tony! You're a brother to me. Even though you're really weird, I love you." Tim sobbed uncontrollably as Tony didn't know what to make of his sudden emotional breakdown. This was more difficult to deal with than his behavior previously! He felt bad he had to put Tim in handcuffs but all he could think about was what if Tim had run out into the road while they were driving? If anything ever happened to him Tony didn't know what he'd do.

Tony leaned forward with his head in his hands. Tim slowly got a hold of himself and he started to fidget, his body wiggling under his seat belt. With his hands still handcuffed behind his back and still belted in, he was only able to sit crookedly in his seat, which didn't do him any good. He moaned with aggravation then attempted to manage his window button with his forehead. "Tony please open my window, I'm suffacate...soofacate...soofican...I can't breath."

Tony was quiet as he looked at Tim deep in thought. "Okay, plans have changed. You'll just have to recover somewhere else tonight." Tony opened Tim's window just a crack afraid of what he was capable of if it was fully opened.

Tim stretched his body so his nose could reach the open section of the window as he inhaled deeply. He was quickly distracted and then mesmerized by the moving scenery.

He turned to Tony, with a look of astonishment. "Did you see that Tony? I think it was a giant platypus." He looked out the window to confirm his observation. "Or maybe it was a short dog wearing fins?" Tim's expression became quizzical; stumped. Tony's tension released, as he erupted into a deep belly laugh. Tears began to stream down his face as he slowly wiped them away at the absurdity of it all. Tony now realized he should be grateful to see Tim in this state; he was hysterical and so damn cute; a side of Tim he might never see again.

"I really wish I had video taped this probie."

Tim sat back, beginning to relax. 'Member, Tony, when you fell off dat parking garage wall? Huh? 'Member?"

"Yeah, I do Tim."

"I'm really glad I shaved you. I love you, Tony. I don't even care when you treat me bad, because I love you."

Tony's tears became emotional now, sensing Tim's sincerity even if he was high on meds.

Tim leaned his head against his shoulder, his body, sagging into a state of unconsciousness. Tony could hear his breathing become loud and even. Tony reached his hand out to pat Tim on his thigh. "I love you, too, Timmy." Tony's voice cracked.


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own NCIS

I want to thank Marianne (alix 33) filling in for Deb, beta-reading, Thanks so much; appreciate the time it took you.

And Deb, have a great time at the beach, you deserve it!

Thanks, Electric Phantom, Tedi-Ruxe, Earth dragon, Jazzie-G, DS2010, Alkcalien, Amdelodder and guests for your reviews! Love'm!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony pulled up to Gibbs' sidewalk by his house, the car slowing as pebbles crunched under the tires. He turned the ignition off looking over at Tim passed out, his head tilted to one side, softly snoring. Tony found the sound soothing, unwilling to relinquish his peace and quiet, knowing he was going to have to wake him, unsure what to expect next from the man. Tim slept peacefully and soundly; who would ever believe the amount of trouble he had caused him just minutes ago.

"Tim? Timmy."

Tony felt partially embarrassed, confidently convincing Gibbs earlier that he would have no difficulties helping Tim through his recovery.

"Yup. Well, door's always open." Gibbs had assured him.

Tony reminded himself, over and over, Tim was big and he was smart, making him lethal when mixed with mentally altering drugs. But, who would think such a self-composed, self-disciplined guy could get so loopy from simple local anesthesia? Seeking help from Gibbs was humbling but wise. Gibbs may be a "told-you-so" kind of guy but at least it would not be verbal. His communicative preference was his signature glare or a sarcastic eye roll, sometimes followed by an imperceptible mumble.

Tony was surprised to see Gibbs exiting his front door, as if he had been expecting him all along. Tony had envisioned himself walking down Gibbs' basement steps, interrupting his sanding and bourbon; not be greeted by an enthusiastic, step-bouncing Gibbs at his car.

Tony remembered Tim was still in handcuffs as he searched his pocket for the key, not sure what Gibbs' response would be to see him like that. Gibbs leaned against the side of the car looking in as he knocked on the window, then opened the door.

"Hey, boss. How'd you know we'd be here?"

Gibbs responded with a chuckle. "It's those quiet ones you have to watch out for, Tony." Tony's face formed into an expression of understanding, "Aaahhh." he pointed at Gibbs as if he had just discovered the convenience of sliced bread.

"Wow. He's out cold. So, how'd it go?" Tony answered him with an exasperated look, showing him the handcuff key as he gestured towards Tim's arms. "If you had seen him minutes ago, boss you wouldn't believe it was McGoo."

"Really? That bad huh? Well, let's get'm in."

Tony was grateful for the sense of understanding he sensed in his boss's voice.

Tony leaned McGee forwards releasing his wrists as Gibbs adjusted Tim's seat back so his head would stop bobbing on his chest. "Tim? Come on kiddo, wake up." Gibbs cupped Tim's cheek, slightly jostling it to wake him.

"Are you sure you want to wake him? You didn't see him, boss. I thought he was going to get himself killed. He was out of control."

"Well, do you have any better ideas, DiNozzo? We can't leave him here." Gibbs voice volume was increasing as Tony placed a finger in front of his own lips to quiet him.  
"No, but maybe we could carry him so he will stay asleep." Tony whispered loudly.

"What? And send all my neighbors into coronaries? They've already been through enough of my disturbing life-threatening neighborhood disruptions. Two men carrying a grown, unconscious man into my home is not going to produce any soft, fuzzy, reassuring vibes, DiNozzo."

"Well, we could, sort of, have him lean on us?" Tony asked questioningly, hoping for an agreeable response.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "We'd be dragging him, Tony." Tony shrugged. "McGee, come on, son." Gibbs roughly rubbed Tim's sternum causing him to jump up, looking around in a daze.

"Don't... worry, I'm...awake, are we still going to the beach? Because I'm f-f-fine. No earaches." McGee used his hands for affect, his eyes half-closed, sluggishly taking in the scene. He scratched his head unable to determine his whereabouts, wondering where the sand and waves were. His body flopped back down, uninterested, instantly returning to his deep sleep.

"No, you don't, Tim." Gibbs gave him a quick shake, McGee's eyes cracked open responding to his boss's voice, locking onto his.

"Gibbsh, are you my dentist now? Because, that would...be...good.." His arms wrapped around Gibbs' neck as Gibbs looked like a man being pulling under by someone drowning.

Gibbs gently removed Tim's arms from his neck, crossing them over Tim's chest while using soothing, directive tones to grab Tim's attention. "Tim, come on. We gotta get you inside, so how about you help us a bit."

"But I don't want to. We have to leave for the beach." Tim started to lift the edge of his shirt up, over his stomach, looking down towards his waist. "Where's my bathing suit?"

Gibbs pulled his shirt back down. "How about if you're good we go to the beach later." Gibbs looked outside the car at the sky." It looks like it's going to storm..."

"Sunderstorms?"

Gibbs nodded, smiling to hear the slur in his words.

"Oh, I don't like doze." McGee frowned but then perked up. "Okay. But ash long ash I get an Italian ice-sh when we go, grape but, cherry ish good if dares no grape.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim leaned on Gibbs' and Tony's shoulders, one on each side as they made it into Gibbs' house without incident. McGee rambled on about the solar system and the benefits of gravity; maintaining the planets in the solar system away from the planes...

They sat him on Gibbs' couch, Gibbs producing an ice pack from his back pocket cracking the materials inside, then handing it to McGee guiding his hands to his face to hold it against his cheek, as he sat, unmoving, in a daze, staring at a vase on Gibbs' coffee table. Tony thought it reminded him of young kid on acid. Gibbs ruffled his hair chuckling to himself.

Tony was surprised as he admired Gibbs' bedside manner thus far. He was prepared; knowing what to expect with all the bases covered. Could he have researched the side effects McGee might encounter?

Tony's attention was diverted when he remembered the doctor telling him he needed to change Tim's gauze every fifteen minutes after the surgery. "Okay, Tim, you need to spit out those gauze...Tim!"

Tim spit out all the gauze on command, a heap of wet, bloody gauze landing on Gibbs' floor with a plop, a string of bloody split still connecting from McGee's mouth to the pile on the floor. Tim smiled with relief, his mouth now open and free wearing a big, goofy grin as he sluggishly wiped the back of his hands over his lips.

"That's disgusting!" Tony ran from the arm of the couch he had been sitting on next to Tim's side with a disgusted look on his face. Tim covered his face with open palms then crossed his elbows, leaning them on his knees to bury his face in the crook of his arm.

"Tim?" Gibbs sat on the coffee table across from Tim. He had to grasp Tim's chin to get his attention. "Are you okay?"

Tim pointed at Tony holding back a weak sob as he covered his face into the protection of his hands.

"Come here, little fella..." Gibbs sat down next to Tim pulling him into a hug as he cried on his shoulder like a little boy.

Tony stared at the two men, perplexed. "Boss? Little fella? I've never seen this side of you before. Maybe you shouldn't feed into this.."

Gibbs sternly glared at Tony with patient eyes. "Could you hand me a paper towel, DiNozzo then get some new gauze? His gums are still bleeding."

Tony sighed, then went into the kitchen getting a paper towel, returning to the living room, handing it to Gibbs as Gibbs leaned over to wipe up the small mess at McGee's feet then place it on the coffee table to throw away later. Tony then handed him the unwrapped gauze. "Have you done this before, boss?"

"Yeah. Fornell. But, you didn't hear it from me; cried like a baby the whole time. Broke my heart."

Tony smirked and giggled, hiding his vengeful amusement behind his hands as his shoulders rose to his ears.

"You ready to put more gauze in your mouth, now, McGee?" Tim nodded with his eyes closed against Gibbs' chest. Tim, obediently sat up straight as Gibbs turned towards him, cradling Tim's chin to work the gauze into the sides of his mouth. "Is that good?" Tim nodded with a weak, lumpy grin.

"Come here, big guy, you can go to sleep now." Tim snuggled into Gibbs' shoulder, a big yawn covering his mouth as his eyes fell closed, snoring within seconds. Gibbs gently brushed his hair to the side then carefully lay him on his back, placing Tim's head on a couch pillow. He laid a hand over his forehead, as if to check for a fever then fixed a blanket over him pulling it up to his chest. "We gotta check him every once in a while to make sure he doesn't choke on those gauze." He walked towards the kitchen.

Tony watched the whole scene, astonished.

Gibbs returned waving Tony towards him. "Come on, let's start dinner."

Tony jumped up. "On your six, boss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony walked into the living room to find Tim sitting up and coherent, with a weak smile to offer him.

"Hey, if it ain't Tim, back from the land of Woodstock; you were tripping like there was no tomorrow, Timothy McLeary." McGee blushed as Gibbs walked by Tony with a head slap.

"I mean welcome back, Timmy."

Gibbs continued by DiNozzo offering Tim a grape Italian ice.

"Hey, Boss, my favorite flavor."

"I know."

"But, how?"

Tony licked his lips eyeing Tim's dessert.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how much I know about you boys." Gibbs ruffled Tim's hair then handed DiNozzo one of his own.

"Hey, thanks boss."

Gibbs sat in a cushioned chair next to Tony, sitting back with a sigh. "Any time." He whispered to himself watching them dig in to their ices. "Any time."


End file.
